


Moments Like These

by Slytherinroses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kids, M/M, Marriage, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Slow Dancing, True Love, lucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinroses/pseuds/Slytherinroses
Summary: Harry and Severus dance as their children watch on
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy mini fic for you. I do love my boys when they are being romantic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Gagging noises sounded on a wooden deck overlooking a gently flowing lake.

Bright green eyes glowered at the offending sound and deftly swiped the arm of the person it came from.

'They're so sappy' a boy with a shock of dark hair exclaimed scrunching up his nose.

'They are not sappy Finn their in love' a girl corrected her younger brother

'It's still sappy and gross whatever you call it Meg' he huffed.

'I think it’s beautiful' she said wistfully.

Down on a pier two people swayed along to the soft music drifting through the air.Green orbs looked deep into black lost in the warmth spreading through his chest.Nothing else mattered in that moment only the man in his arms.Even after 15 years of marriage this man could still make him weak in the knees with one smile or look.Out the corner of his eye Harry spotted a head of dark hair cuddled against another shock of black hair standing near the edge of the pier.They sat down on the small table watching smiling warmly at the sight in front of them.

'We have an audience' Harry whispered

'So it seems shall we give them a show?' the silky voice replied

'Depends what you had in mind?' Harry raised a brow

'Allow me to demonstrate' Severus purred leaning down and capturing his husband’s lips beneath his eliciting a guttural moan.

'Ewww Dad, Pa that's gross' called a spectator who had joined his two sisters on the pier.

Harry chuckled against Severus' lips 'Guess that means Finn has joined the audience?'

'Mmm' Severus hummed moving to Harry’s neck nipping lightly

'Sev keep that up and they'll get more than they bargained for' Harry chided

'Imps' he mumbled reluctantly pausing in his ministrations on Harry’s neck.

Walking hand in hand to the table Severus looked to his children Meg who was 13 holding a sleepy Grace who was 1 and Finn who was 9.Turning from their spot on the pier Severus and Harry spied their 3 children huddled together around the table.They along with Harry were the light of his life. Nothing came close to making him as happy and contented as Harry and those three kids made him.

'Sorry guys' Meg smiled sheepishly 'Grace woke up and wanted Dad, Pa'

'Its fine sweetie' Harry smiled taking the sleepy bundle from his daughters arms and settling her on his shoulder.

Severus walked with Finn and Meg back to the house while Harry settled Grace with a bottle.

The eldest of the Snape children occupied Severus went in search of his husband.

Opening the door to Grace's room he found Harry gently rocking back and forth their daughter cuddled in his arms.

Harry was singing quietly as Grace fought to keep her eyes open. Severus smiled it was moments like these that reminded him how lucky he was.


End file.
